The present invention relates to tool carriages, and relates more particularly to a built-up tool carriage for carrying a variety of tools which can be conveniently set up or collapsed with the hands.
Various portable tool boxes and chests are known and widely in use for the advantage of mobility. However, a portable tool box or chest has a limited space for keeping a small quantity tools. Increasing the size of a portable tool box or chest makes it heavy and inconvenient to carry. If a tool cabinet is used for keeping a big quantity of tools, it can only be place at a fixed place. In order to eliminate this problem, there are disclosed various wheeled tool cabinets for carrying tools from place to place. These mobile tool cabinets may be made from metal or plastic materials. However, a mobile metal tool cabinet is heavy and inconvenient for delivery, and its manufacturing cost is also high. Although a mobile plastic tool cabinet is light weight it is still inexpensive to manufacture because an expensive, big scale molding tool is required for making the big housing of a tool cabinet. Furthermore, these conventional mobile tool cabinets are commonly factory-made and not collapsible, they do not meet the requirements of do-it-yourself.